


The One Time Bellamy Said Something Nice

by HelmetParty



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6933952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelmetParty/pseuds/HelmetParty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You look pretty."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Time Bellamy Said Something Nice

 Authors Note: Based on [this post.](http://jasper-fucking-jordan.tumblr.com/post/144730438500/bellamy-you-look-pretty-finn-what-bellamy-i) I really love this ship. Also, that is my blog [jasper-fucking-jordan] so follow if you want!! Enjoy!

 

 Bellamy, tired and with a bottle of booze he took from the mess hall in hand, stares down Finn from across the room. Finn doesn't notice, or rather, Bellamy doesnt think he does. He's drawing in an older looking sketch book on his bed. Anytime he gets into his creative mood, its hard to break him out of it. Bellamy could probably scream and he wouldn't even notice. His eyes are glued onto the paper, and he looks like he's in pain. ("I'm just focused" Finn told him once.) And nights like these, its quiet and peaceful, so Bellamy doesn't mind. He's just happy to be there.

 "You look pretty."

 Finn looks over. " _What_?"

 "I said you look _shitty_! Goodnight Finn!"

 He leans his head against the wall and looks away from Finn. _'Shit.'_

Finn chuckles, closing his sketch book and putting it on the desk. "Bell, come on. You're not sleeping in the corner."

 He sighs, looking for an escape. God, Finn is going to say something mushy now. He's brought himself into this.

 Bellamy slides onto the bed, and is taken into the arms of Finn. His face flushes and he looks away.

 "You think i'm _pretty_?" Finn laughs. "That's new."

 "I said shitty" He corrects, crossing his arms. "You look like garbage."

 Finn lays a gentle kiss on Bell's mouth.

 He hesitates, putting an arm around Finn's neck. "Screw you, Collins," he says, laying his lips on the other's.


End file.
